


blink back to let me know

by petemikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Biting, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, gee being a cutie patootie, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank decides that he needs to tell Gerard how much he appreciates him.</p><p>~Title from 'Always' by Panic! at the Disco~</p>
            </blockquote>





	blink back to let me know

The house was quiet for once.

Gerard was sitting cross-legged on the couch, biting his lip with his sketchbook in his lap and his 2H pencil in his hand.

Frank was in the corner of the room with his guitar. He was momentarily sucking his lip ring and then re-playing or playing a chord, scratching things out and adding things with his biro.

(The dog was in the corner on her bed, huffing occassionally.)

"A Minor." muttered Gerard, colouring in an eye. Frank looked up, his eyebrows knit with confusion.

"Hmm? What's up Gee?" asked Frank, running a hand through his black hair.

"I said A Minor. Try an A Minor chord." Gerard told him with a toothy grin. He watched the younger man try it with his words. Frank looked up and had a face that looked like he'd struck gold.

"Oh my god thank you Gee." Frank wrote down the chord notation and ran over to the couch where his (fucking smart) boyfriend was sitting, giggling, his dyed black hair bobbing around.

"No problem. I was listening to you anyway. Y'know, you're fucking adorable when you're all confused. You get all flustered and you start chewing your lip." Gerard told him, putting his sketchbook on the coffee table. Frank leaned over and started pressing kisses onto Gerard's collarbone.

"Have I. Ever. Told. You. How. Much. I. Love. You." asked Frank, pressing a kiss onto his clavicle after each word. As he got higher he started biting Gerard's skin a little harder and leaving marks after each nip.

"Fuck, Frank." he whined, tilting his head to the side to give Frank more space to mark him and leave little bite marks and bruises to show that Gerard was his, and Frank was Gerard's. 

Gerard knew he was doing this on fucking purpose, but honestly, he was fine with it. 


End file.
